Pokeangels
by Karnik
Summary: When mysterious things start happening and mysterious people appear, who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is my second story, and I think it'll turn out to be way better. Remember to review and I hope you like it.**

Karnik, N, and Melody were waking down the halls of their high school talking to each other that seemed to affect all of them last night. "It happened to my sisters and me" Karnik said, shaking his head in disbelief, "We felt a really bad pain in our backs, and all of a sudden wings sprouted out! Mine were a pure white, while my sister Celine's were pink with all this green dust coming out and Krista's were gray." N looked at them and said, "The same thing happened to me, but mine were a pure black." Melody then made the most shocking announcement of all, "My wings are two different colors." N and Karnik both stared at her. "Well, one wing is brown, and the other green." Karnik shook his head, "I wonder what's going on." The first bell rang and they hurried off to class. As class began, the teacher welcomed them, "Welcome back to school students, I hope you all had a good summer vacation and are rested and ready for a new school year. This year, we have two new foreign exchange students from the UK, Kyle and Grace." Immediately Karnik's head perked up, and he could see Melody's do the same. They both could sense it, that there was something sleeping inside the two kids. "I'm Kyle, and this is my twin sister Grace. It is truly an honor to be here and learn about the American way of doing things." N snorted a laugh, and Karnik was tempted to do the same. Like the American way was any better than the English way. However, Karnik did turn to N and tell him, "You know that ability to pull strings that you have? Well, I need you to pull a few strings and get them to stay with us in the palace."

"Alright", answered N, "I'll see what I can do." After school, the three went up to meet the twins. "Hello, I'm Karnik, and these are my friends N and Melody."

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you" answered Kyle, shaking hands with each of them. All of a sudden, N's head perked up. "You're different aren't you?" N asked. "Yes", replied Kyle, "and so is my sister. Both of us, along with our brother Ray, all had the urge to come here. You're different, like us. We could sense it in the room."

"What could it mean?" Grace wondered.

"We don't know yet, but I have a feeling that we'll find out. In the mean time, N's going to pull a few strings and get you to move in with us at the palace", Karnik said, "Then we'll have a long talk."

**Author's note: So there are the first five major characters. There are a lot more waiting in the wings though, and a lot of surprises coming up! So stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokeangels!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it an be sure to review(and feel free to PM me if you have any questions)!**

Karnik's butler dropped of the tea and cookies, asked if they wanted anyhing else. Upon hearing a no, he bowed and left. Kyle stared at the plate and cups in front of them. "You are joking, right" he said incredulously. Karnik just smiled and shrugged. "Well, you _are _from England, and it _is _tea time" he answered. N did everything in his power to stifle his laugh, and it was obvious that Melody was doing the same. "Well then, let's get to talking" said Grace, obviously trying to break the tension. Also present with them was Ray. He was the older brother of Kyle and Grace. Karnik could easily see the family resemblance. They all had the same blonde hair, pale skin, and were tall and lean. Their eyes, however, had strinking differences. Kyles' were blue, Graces' red, and Rays' green. "What do we talk about?" asked Kyle. "Well, let's start with our wings", Karnik answered. He stood up, and unfurled the huge wings, as white as snow. N and Melody stood up, and spread their wings. N's wings were the opposite of Karnik's, being as pure black as the night. Melody's wings were of a rich green and brown. All of a sudden she gasped. "Karnik, N, your eyes!" They looked in a mirror and stood dumbfounded. Karnik's eyes and become a fiery orange, while N's where a blue as lightning. Melody's eyes had changed, too-one was green and the other brown, corresponding with her wings. "Your turn", N said, visibly shaken. Kyle, Grace, and Ray looked at each other and nodded. Kyle stepped up first, spreading wings as deep blue as the ocean with black markings on them. His eyes had changed, too. Not so much color as texture, though. It almost looked like his irises were sapphires. Grace stepped up and opened red wings with black markings. Her eyes had the same jewel effect, looking like rubies. Ray stepped and great green wings rolled out of his, with yellow markings and his eyes had become emeralds. Suddenly, Karnik ran over to a wall and picked out a book. He put it down on the table and they all looked at the title, _Hoenn Legends. _Karnik flipped through it until he found a page. He looked at Kyles', Graces', and Rays' wings, then the book, and then repeated that for about a minute. "No way", he whispered, dropping the book. The other five looked at the page and realized what Karnik had seen. There were three symbols and under them was a caption that read _A compilation of symbols from Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza_. Kyle, Grace, and Ray realized that the symbols matched the ones on their wings. "I think we have our lead", Karnik said.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. To think that this much is happening and the real action and drama hasn't even begun yet! Well, remember to review and until the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is here! Hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

"I can't believe that this is our lead!" yelled Kyle, unable to believe that a book about legends from a game matched the symbols on his wings. "Are you telling me that somehow the symbols on our wings are related to _Pokemon_?" Grace asked, just as disbelieving as her brother. "Not just any Pokemon", answered Karnik, "But no less than the legenderies of Hoenn, that raised it's land and fought centuries ago, only to be calmed by the great lord of the sky Rayquaza. At least, that's how it goes in the game."

"_The game! _You're telling me that all of this links back to an imaginary world of a game!" Kyle yelled.

"Well, I think that this is great", said Grace, "I mean, it is really cool. And sapphire was always your favorite game, Kyle." They were clearly on the brink of a fight when Ray suddenly flapped his wings. "Calm down, both of you! There are still a lot of unanswered questions and this fighting isn't going to help anyone!" Karnik, N and Melody all exchanged glances. "Yep, they're the weather trio alright" Karnik said, laughing. Just then a voice behind them said, in spanish, "What's so funny?" Ray turned around and replied in spanish, "I don't know." The scary thing was that it was fluent spanish, without a trace of his british accent. "Ray, I didn't know you were fluent in spanish!" Kyle exclaimed. "I'm not" replied Ray. "Yet you just understood what he said in spanish and then fluently replied" Karnik said. He then turned to the people that walked in and had a small conversation in spanish. He then turned to the gang. "They're Lawrence and Lacy and came from Spain because of a feeling. Sound familiar?" he added, looking at first three to arrive. Lawrence stepped up and said, once again in Spanish, "Do you understand me?" The scary thing is, N and Melody took french and didn't know a word of Spanish, and the three from the UK didn't know a word of spanish. Karnik had taken spanish and known quite well, so he should have been the only one that could understand. Yet, the look on all of their faces told him that they all understood. "Guys, we have a lot of research to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Not too many new things going on, so here is the next chapter and don't forget to review!**

"I can't find anything!" yelled Melody throwing her hands up in defeat. Karnik looked up and said, "My computer is still cross referencing any data bases using the key words 'Pokemon, Wings, Legends'. But I don't think we're coming out with anything." Just then, the computer gave a beep. "We've got two results." Karnik said looking at the screen. "What's the first one?" N asked. "It says here something about Pokemon angels", Karnik read. Kyle looked and ordered, "click on it."

"Fine", Karnik answered, and then read it. It was a long article about Pokemon angels and how they worked. "According to this, legendaries are allowed to select a human to represent them. These humans become Pokemon angels, or pokeangels for short. It even has a list of powers.

Ability to speak any language, including animal

Ability to play any instrument

Flight(This one should be obvious with the wings)

Angel magicks

Ability to sense auras

ability to manifest anything

Super speed and strength

No longer needs sleep

Incredibly intelligent

telepathic powers

will invisibility

Elemental powers depending on benefactor

Heightened senses

"Why don't we have all these powers?" Lawrence asked. "I think that they come in little by little. For example, we all have the power to speak all languages, don't we?" answered Karnik. "I would think so" replied N. "But look at he foot notes; manifestation tires out an angel quickly depending on size, magick from different angels can be combined." Just then, Karnik's mom's voice came through the PA, "Karnik, I hope you're ready for the party at your aunts tonight!"

"Oh shoot, we have the party!" Karnik said, groaning. "No problem, we'll all stay and gather more info, you have to go to the party" Grace said. Five minutes later, Karnik was leaving, meanwhile, Melody was practically crying when they walked back into the room. "What's wrong?" Ray asked. "R-r-read the screen" she stuttered out. Ray looked and his mouth was wide open in shock. The article was a CIA article on the dissection of a "strange winged human" after a study of "unique behaviors and powers". The end of the article read, "Mission pointless and aborted"

**Author's Note: What will happen when Karnik finds out? When will more powers manifest? Don't you just love cliffhangers? Learn next time, on Pokeangels!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Don't forget to review and hope that you're enjoying the story so far!**

Karnik was sitting down at the party, trying to keep his cool. The heightened senses had come in, and now the music seemed to loud, there were too many smells, and the flavor overloaded his mouth and made him feel sick to his stomach. He went to a quieter part of the house, where a lot of the moms were chatting, and it was there he saw it. A large, ornate grad piano just sat there at the corner of the room. His aunt had noticed him looking because she asked, "Do you play?" All of a sudden, Karnik felt a compelling urge to say yes, although reason told him _Say no! You haven't had a lesson in your entire life! How are you going to play if you say yes! _He didn't listen to reason, and answered, "Well, maybe a little"

"Can you play something for us?" his aunt asked. Once again, reason was telling him to back out a stronger force compelled him. "Yeah, sure." He sat down at the piano, saw the ivory white keys, and all of a sudden felt it. An incredible power surged into his fingertips, and he set them down on the ivory keys, began to play music so beautiful that nothing had been composed like it since the likes of Beethoven and Bach. The room filled with the lovely soothing melody, and Karnik played for maybe five minutes, though it felt like five beautiful days in paradise, before lifting his hands of the keys. His aunt stared at him, looking speechless. "Karnik, you call that _a little_. That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard!" The rest of the party was uneventful, and as they were driving home, Karnik's mother turned around and said, "Karnik, I didn't know you could play piano"

"Neither did I, mom, neither did I" Karnik replied, smiling. They arrived home at midnight, but Karnik oddly didn't feel sleep in the least. As he entered the house, N rushed to him, and said, "Karnik, you've got to see what happened!" Karnik replied by telling N, "Well, two, or maybe even three of our powers came in while I was at the party. Have you noticed heightened senses?"

"well, not really since I've been..."

"And I was able to play the most beautiful music on the piano!"

"That's great but..."

"And N, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's 8:30"

"Wrong. It half past midnight and we're not even tired!"

"Great, Karnik, however..."

"N, can you really believe-"

"KARNIK AN ANGEL LIKE US WAS A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT TO THE GOVERNMENT" N finally yelled, cutting Karnik off. "What do you mean?" Karnik asked, annoyed at being cut off. "Come and see this" N replied, running toward their research room. Karnik saw the file, and afterward had to sit down. "We can't let anyone know what's happening to us." Just then, Kyles', Graces', and Rays' wing snapped out and the symbols began to glow. Just then they vanished... and appeared in a cave with a lake on one side, a pile of magma on the other and simply a pile of rocks behind the two structures. All of a sudden, three vast pokemon, one blue, one red, one green, all appeared. "Who are you!" Ray yelled defiantly. "Sit, boy" said the great green serpent, "I am Rayquaza, your benefactor, no less, and these are Kyogre and Groudon, the benefactors of your brother and sister, respectively" He spoke in a deep, guttural voice that sounded wise and ancient. "Together, we have raised civilizations, and forced them to fall. And you carry our power within you." Just then, the huge blue one spoke. His voice was a lot higher and not at all guttural, making him sound almost like a high pitch beach dude. "We're not even supposed to meet with you yet, but we had to tell you this. First of all, how much of your powers do you know?" Kyle recited the list that they had read. "Huh", said Kyogre afterward, "They left out the ability to go anywhere you want by teleportation. Or with that file under 'Angel Magicks'" he mused. Groudon suddenly got up. He also had a deep voice, though not guttural like Rayquaza. "Kyogre, this is why I'm supposed to talk. You're like the ocean you rule, all over the place. I on the other hand, am grounded like my kingdom, the Earth"

"What's the super important you're going to tell us?" Grace asked. "Ah,yes" said Groudon, "That in two days, a whole mass of foreign exchange students are coming, and that Karnik must accept everyone. That way we can have a proper meeting and really talk to you."

"Yes, now leave" said Rayquaza, and all of a sudden their wings glowed and they were back. "You're alright!" Karnik said sighing. "Yep", replied Kyle, "and boy, do we have a story to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Karnik listened to Kyle as he recounted the story of meeting the legendary pokemon. "Well them" Karnik said after listening to the long story, "N, you should call up the school and see what we need to do. As for the rest of us, we should just wait." Everybody nodded and N called the school. A few minutes later, he held up a list. Karnik nodded as he looked over it and turned to the team. "Alright, gang, here is the plan. Melody and I will get an inspector. Ray, go to this website and look over the remaining conditions", Karnik paused for a second to open a drawer and pull out some walkie talkies, "These are how we'll communicate." Karnik and Melody were in the car and driving to an inspector that they found on line that works at two o'clock in the morning when Ray contacted them. We've got everything except for the inspector sheet and the house specs. You're taking care of the sheet, but what about the specs?"

"Tell him that they're in the file cabinet under 'House'" Karnik told Melody. "She picked up the walkie talkie and relayed the message, just as they drove up. Karnik knocked on the door and in about five minutes the inspector was following them in his car. They arrived at the palace a short time later and the inspector simply filled out a sheet and handed it to Karnik. Karnik payed him, thanked him, and sent him on his way. They went up to the study, scanned the sheet, and submitted. "Well, there are still five hours left till we can get the approval", said Kyle, "So what do we do?"

"Well, we have wings", Karnik began, "So, we can always try to-"

"Please don't go there", N complained, cutting Karnik off. Just then Karnik's sisters, that were twins, came down. "We couldn't sleep", said one of them, Celine, as her twin Krista nodded. "You're angels, too, aren't you" Karnik remembered, "Well, you've missed a whole lot. We were just going to try fly-"

"NO!" yelled N, "We cannot try it!" he said, more quietly. "What harm can it do?" asked Grace. "Fine", N muttered, "I digress. We'll try it." The nine of them stepped out into the cool night. Karnik stepped out first in the huge backyard and spread his ivory wings. "Alright, how do you think this is done?" Karnik mused. He tried a vertical take off, but that failed because of the second he flapped his wings hard, he flew back ten feet. He decided to take a different approach, by jumping up, going horizontal, and then flapping his wings. To him, using the new muscles felt awkward. It was like learning to walk again, except a lot more complicated. However he managed to get himself up in the air and actually propelled himself forward a little, before suddenly hitting an updraft, then all of a sudden felt the same power that he had felt playing the piano fill him again, and all of a sudden, he was flying like a bird, and he had never felt so free in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Sorry that it took me so long to update, but since school started I haven't had a moment to breath. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Karnik landed after that flight and talked to the group "That was the most wonderful experience I've ever had!" he gushed, the exhilaration clear on his face. "Well, maybe we all should try", said Melody, looking thoughtful, when all of a sudden, the ground below them opened up to a black abyss. They all fell in, with no control of their bodies, and all of a sudden found themselves in a bright cave. They saw that the light was coming from crystals that were blue. Although they were beautiful, the group felt like they were normal humans again around them, a feeling that was surprisingly unwelcome. That's when they noticed the ornate wooden door that stood before them. "Well, I wonder what that could be?" asked N. "We should go back," said Lacy, clearly nervous. "Well, since I'm pretty sure none of us can open an abyss that can take us home, and this area is closed, then we don't have much of a choice, do we?" answered Karnik, walking up to the doors. He pushed them open, and there was another chamber. This one, however, held beings that radiated power. The same thought jolted through all the angels, _the legendary pokemon!_ A vast white pokemon stepped up. "Which one of you has the wings as white as new fallen snow", it said in a deep, booming voice that resonated throughout the cavern. Karnik stepped up. "That would be me", he answered. "Do you know me, Karnik? Because I know you, I know you very well. I chose you when you were young to both receive the gift and burden of being my angel. All others, go now to your benefactors" he called out, "Now, to business with you. As my angel, you have the many powers that I know you know about, along with the elemental powers of fire and dragon. Sadly, you must learn to master them on your own. All I can do is give you a little gift, which I have left at your home. Do you have any questions for me?" he said, in all one breath. _Assuming that he even has to breath_ thought Karnik. "Actually, I do have one", he said out loud, "why do we feel so powerless here?" Reshiram smiled, and said "because of the crystals. They stop your powers from working, and put the angelic essence within you to sleep." Soon everybody was done. Karnik suddenly realized that he had no idea how much time had passed since they arrived. It seemed that time no longer passed in the cavern." After they returned home, Karnik saw the gift. A huge building, a library had been put there. One look at the books showed that it was a library dedicated to knowledge about the Pokeangels. All of a sudden, Don, the angel of Deoxys, saw a book on the table. The title read _Equinoxes and Pokeangels_. After looking through the book, the young man, whose brain was like a supercomputer, said, "Uh oh." "What's wrong?" replied Karnik. "Well, according to this book our powers become so strong during the equinoxes that we lose control of them" "So?" replied Karnik. "The autumnal equinox is twelve days from tomorrow. We'll need to figure something out." "Well, we should rest first," replied Karnik, "we may not need to sleep, but I think we all need to recharge after what happened tonight." Everyone nodded in agreement, and they all turned in for the night.


End file.
